Карты
by Hekka
Summary: Рукия, Ичиго и карты...
1. Мы можем сыграть в это?

**Название: **Карты

**Автор оригинала:** Decidedly Odd  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:**Гет, Юмор, Повседневность

**Размер:** Мини  
**Статус:**закончен

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**

С разрешения автора. Не переводчика…

**Примечания автора:**  
Первая арка. До ареста Рукии.

**!Правовая оговорка:** я всё ещё я, и не Кубо-сенсей. С одной стороны хорошо - я люблю, что я не мальчик...

* * *

**Мы можем сыграть в это?**

Рукия сидела на полу, прямо напротив Ичиго. Ноги скрещены, взгляд тёмно-синих глаз серьёзен.

Дайко незаметно затаил дыхание. Он искренне надеялся, что она не собирается достать презерватив или какую-либо странную секс-игрушку. Рыжий действительно не думал, что он подходящий человек для объяснения Рукии «пестиков и тычинок».

И если он в конечном итоге будет вынужден сделать это, зная Рукию, она не поймёт его и попросит наглядной демонстрации...

- Что это? - спросила шинигами, из ниоткуда извлекая колоду карт.

_«Интересно, как она делает это?»_ - подумал про себя Ичиго. - _«Карманов у формы нет и её грудь довольно маленькая. Единственное место, где она могла бы прятать их - это её...»_

- Ичиго? - Рукия немного нахмурилась. - Ты меня слышал? - Ичиго испустил долгий, громкий вздох.

- Это карты, Рукия, - сказал парень полусердитым, полураздражённым тоном, специально зарезервированным для ответов на вопросы шинигами. Или для общения с ней в целом.

- Карты? - повторила девушка, запутанно глядя на него. - И для чего они нужны?

- Они нужны для того, чтобы играть, глупая, - снова вздохнул Ичиго. Он даже не видел, когда появился её кулак. Рукия одарила парня грозным взглядом василиска, пока он нянчил свой болящий лоб.

- Не называй меня так! Идиот!

- Да, да конечно. Идиотка, - пробормотал себе под нос парень, дивясь, было ли ему когда-либо ещё так же комфортно, что он позволил себе расслабиться подобным образом. Это же Рукия, ради бога! Эта девушка готова заобнимать кролика, до его - кролика - асфиксии.

Рукия снова бросила на него ещё один злющий взор, перед тем как сесть обратно и расправить юбку.

- Итак, как надо играть с картами?

Ичиго изумлённо покачал головой на её невежество. Плавным, практикованным движением, он извлёк карты из упаковки и мастерски перетасовал их.

- Есть четыре масти, - начал дайко, расправив их веером, чтобы показать шинигами.

Какая-то часть его сознания помнила, что ему нужно сделать домашнее задание, и что если он не займётся этим сейчас, потом у него не останется времени, чтобы поболтаться с друзьями.

Но другая часть его сознания говорила парню, что он предпочёл бы остаться здесь.

* * *

Спустя два часа, пятьдесят три партии "Гоу фиш", двадцать шесть партий "Крейзи эйтс"*, и газиллион партий всех других карточных игр, что он смог вспомнить, Ичиго был полностью избавлен от своего финансового пособия, сроком на три месяца. Кроме того, он умудрился проиграть все закуски в доме и первоочередный доступ в ванну с утра. Единственное, что ему удалось сохранить - это право на свою кровать, и то лишь потому, что он мухлевал.

Это была его собственная ошибка. Когда, после её первого проигрыша, Рукия в негодовании бросила карты, спрашивая, как кто-либо может находить развлекательными игры, которые обходятся столь малой интеллектуальной нагрузкой, Ичиго глупо открыл рот и сказал ей, что играть было бы веселей, если бы они делали ставки.

И вот теперь он лежал на полу, сняв пиджак и засучив рукава, ожидая, когда шинигами раскроет её руку**. Десять минут назад Ичиго закончил объяснять Рукии правила игры в покер, и его дела пошли в гору. Теперь он мог первым пользоваться ванной по воскресеньям и в каждый второй четверг. Ну, а когда те дни наконец настанут, он обязательно истратит всю горячую воду.

Он понял, что проблема Рукии состояла в том, что она не умела мухлевать. Именно поэтому парень наконец отыграл некоторые утраченные позиции.

Ичиго рассеянно просмотрел свои карты, с выражением идеальной вялости на лице. Рукия посмотрела на него, один уголок её рта дёрнулся вверх в небольшой ухмылке: значит, у неё была хорошая рука.

- Фул хаус, - торжествующе заявила девушка, положив карты перед собой. Она встретила его взгляд, и её губы сформировались в то, что он считал ухмылкой.

Ичиго задался вопросом, когда это он стал замечать эти маленькие, незначительные детали и интерпретировать их так, что мог распознать каждое расстройство и радость Рукии.

_«Возможно, ты просто проводишь с ней слишком много времени,»_ - прошептал ему на ухо тихий голос.

- Ичиго, - позвала Рукия, щёлкнув пальцами у него под носом. - Земля вызывает Ичиго!

Он подскочил от удивления, и затолкал тревожные мысли подальше.

- Что? - спросил он, - Уже моя очередь?

Девушка подняла голову и вдёрнула бровь.

- Перетасуй колоду. Ты только что проиграл.

- О, - сказал дайко, удивляясь, когда это случилось. - Хорошо.

Сверкающим взглядом Рукия наблюдала, как Ичиго ловко тасовал колоду, поверху и понизу, так быстро перелистывая карты из руки в руку, что они казались сплошным пятном.

- Ичиго, - спросила она из ниоткуда, - а в чём разница между покером и стрип-покером? Мы можем сыграть в это?

Одна рука бросила карты, но другая их не поймала. Она сжимала грудную клетку парня, пытаясь помешать его сердцу выскочить наружу.

- Ч... ч... ЧТО? Где ты узнала про это?!

Небольшая линия появилась между бровями миниатюрной шинигами. Взгляд нахмурился.

- У мальчиков, которые дали мне колоду. Они сказали, что, может когда я подучусь немного, я смогу вернуться и сыграть с ними в стрип-покер.

- Рукия, - медленно заговорил Ичиго, - где это было?

Рукия покраснела.

- Я заблудилась. И зашла в бар, чтобы спросить указания.

Ичиго сделал глубокий вдох. Его глаз дергался, но он знал, что это не её вина. Это его. Он должен был быть там с ней.

- В следующий раз... В следующий раз просто дождись меня, ладно?

Она улыбнулась... нет, ухмыльнулась более явно в этот раз.

- Хорошо. - Ичиго выдохнул с облегчением. Он оглянулся в поисках карт, только чтобы увидеть, как Рукия держит их в ладонях, пытаясь перетасовать. На самом деле у неё неплохо получалось. Немного неаккуратно, но не плохо. - Можем ли мы сыграть в него сейчас?

Ичиго улыбнулся. Он был в хорошем настроении.

- Какая была ставка в последней партии? - спросил он.

- Теперь ты спишь в шкафу каждую субботу, - ответила девушка, веселье очевидно в её голосе. Она смеялась над ним. Парень вздрогнул.

- Как ты посмотришь, если я использую последнюю партию, чтобы продемонстрировать тебе различия между стрип-покером и обычным покером?

- Хорошо. Твоя душа уже принадлежит мне. Я думаю, потеря шанса спать на твоей кровати каждую субботу, не имеет большого значения.

Ичиго улыбнулся и стянул рубашку через голову.

* * *

*популярные в США карточные игры (колода на 52 карты) для всей семьи. Не знаю как в Японии. Но автор - американец...

"Go Fish" похож на "Сундучок". С разницей в том, что если в "Сундучке" необходимо собирать сундучки одного ранга (например: четыре девятки - сундучок), то в "Go Fish" необходимо собирать равноценные пары.

В "Crazy Eights" цель игры - сбросить с рук все карты. Сброс происходит по принципу совпадения с предыдущим отбоем либо мастью либо рангом. Восьмёрки - исключения. Они бьют любую карту. И бросивший восьмёрку выбирает масть, какой будет отбиваться следующий игрок. Или он тоже может отбиться восьмёркой...

**карты на руках у игрока. Думаю, дальше вы про покер и без меня найдёте. Если надо.


	2. Флеш рояль

**Флеш-рояль**

Рукия усмехалась Ичиго, ни капли не смущённая тем, что сидит на полу его комнаты в половине своей школьной формы. Её наряд состоял из одного носка, юбки, расстёгнутой блузки (дайко позволил шинигами не снимать её, потому что та утверждала, что мёрзнет), и сараши*.

Он, с другой стороны, был раздет до трусов. Унизительно? Да. Но не это было причиной, почему Ичиго был в ярости. Это было больше связано с тем, что он был практически голым, в то время как Рукия ещё должна была пересечь линию в "полуголая". И затем был тот факт, что он проигрывал девчонке. Конечно, это была Рукия, и порой она могла быть очень бесполой, - хотя сидя там, пялясь на её ноги, протянутые на его ковре и наблюдая взлёт и падение её груди, в той тонкой блузке, он был вынужден не согласиться - но всё ещё. Это было делом принципа.

- Две пары, - объявила девушка, раскрывая свои карты.

Ичиго ухмыльнулся ей, благодарный, что удача ещё не оставила его. Он до сих пор не смирился с тем фактом, что он, так по-идиотски, сам себе вырыл удивительно глубокую яму. Он должен был знать, что Рукия может сделать идеально невыразительное лицо.

- Фул хаус.

Не имея необходимости в подначивании, она наклонилась и сняла другой носок.

«Проклятье!» - подумал он, сощурив глаза, - «Неужели она должна делать это так... так чертовски соблазнительно?» Опять же, может быть, некоторые из подозрений его отца - или, более точно, декларации - были верны, и он просто достиг того самого возраста...

* * *

- Ичиго. - позвала Рукия, наклоняясь, чтобы щёлкнуть пальцами под носом рыжего подростка. - Торопись тугодум, и посмотри на свою руку.

Ичиго подскочил, и казалось, с трудом поднял свои карты к глазам. Шинигами зло усмехнулась, осознав, что никогда в жизни ей не было так весело. Теперь она могла понять, почему девочки в тех книгах, которые она прочитала, чтобы получить представление о средней школе, так наслаждаются, дразня мальчиков.

И Ичиго был так очарователен, когда краснел...

* * *

Рукия всмотрелась в него поверх своих карт, уголок её рта дернулся, как она медленно продемонстрировала ему свою руку.

- Флеш-рояль.

Ичиго проклял себя за то, что он не носил носки.

Конец

* * *

*Сараши - длинные полосы из плотного хлопка, обматываемые вокруг груди и талии.  
На самом деле в оригинале идёт "undershirt" - нижняя рубашка, майка (подразумевается нижнее бельё. Не топ). НО, помня мангу и уже не помня подобных предметов белья, я позволила себе небольшую корректировку. Сначала я хотела изменить дело на бюстгальтер. Пусть бы Ичиго утешился видом, раз так позорно продувает. Но потом вспомнила, что Рукия сто-что-то летняя шинигами, одолжившая весь свой скудный гардероб у ученицы младшей школы-и-следовательно-ещё-не-носящей-подобные-конструкции. Следовательно, с бюстгальтерами она не знакома и продолжает обходиться старинным методом с обмоткой торса. Уж бинтов то в семейной клинике, с проблемным подростком, должно быть дофига...


End file.
